I'm WHAT!
by Water-Nymphe
Summary: Basically Naruto finds out that Hinata is pregnant with his child. Will our hero's stay together and deepen their relationship or will they crumble. Will the Huuga's accept the child and will Naruto become Hokage! R R


**Hey everyone. This is my first try so please be nice, it's about Naruto and Hinata in the future when they find out they're gonna be parents. Erm at this point in time Naruto and Hinata are both 18 but aren't married just so you know. Please read and review. Cheers.**

The sun began to shine as the villagers of the Village hidden in the Leaves began stirring. Shop keepers began setting up their stalls and moving stock to sell for the day into their shops. Meanwhile in a small apartment above all the movement lay Naruto and Hinata curled up together. As the sun began to pierce through the closed curtains Naruto began to shift and wake up.

Smiling he looked at the girl lying on his chest and listened to her gentle breathing. Naruto tenderly ran his fingers through her silky soft black hair and murmured in her hair "Hinata" while taking a long sniff of her scent. Hinata shifted her weight more fully on Naruto and tightened her grip on his neck. Smirking Naruto nudged her with his head and smiled as her eyes began fluttering open.

"Morning sleepy-head." He teased, kissing her on her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Perhaps," she replied sleepily, "If I had longer to sleep."

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I know," she replied cheekily, "I love you too."

Both moved in for a crushing kiss that stole their breath, both fighting for dominance in the passion, and when they broke apart they where both panting for breath. "Breakfast?" Naruto offered. "Sounds good." Hinata replied, releasing her hold on Naruto.

Naruto grinned and moved away from the bedroom, pausing to put his boxers on, and went to the kitchen. Hinata sighed happily and moved onto her back. She was unusually tired this morning and was absolutely starving. She sniffed eagerly as the aroma of bacon and sausage gently wafted into the bedroom before feeling her stomach heave. "Oh god" she thought before running into Naruto' bathroom and heaving the remainder of last nights dinner.

"Hinata, you ok?" Came Narutos concerned voice as he walked into the bathroom. "Hinata." He cried before rushing to her side, seeing her draped on the toilet. "What happened?" he asked gently, rubbing her back in soothing circular motions. Hinata sighed and moved into Naruto's hardened chest. "I don't know, I guess I must be coming down with a bug or something." "Do you want me to ask Sakura to have a quick look at you?" Naruto asked pulling her closer in his embrace. "No, it's fine. I've got a physical with her today, so I'll just wait to then." Hinata mumbled.

"Fine." Naruto sighed while picking her up bridal style and moving her towards the bed, ignoring her protests. "But you are resting till you see her later, ok."

"I can't I've got training to do and..." Hinata protested before she was dropped onto the bed rather unceremoniously by Naruto.

"I don't care; you're staying here and resting. That's final."

Hinata blushed before hiding under the covers and saying under her breath, "Baka."

Never the less, Hinata found herself falling asleep on the bed only to be awoken by a cheerful Naruto just before mid-day. "So are you gonna go?" he asked cheekily. "Yep." she replied getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes. "Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto asked putting some more kunai in his holster. "I'm a big girl," Hinata said moving closer to him, "I'm sure I can take care of myself." she smiled before lightly pressing her lips to his. "Now go, before you're late for your training with Neji-kun." Naruto pouted slightly and pulled Hinata closer to him, "Fine but I'll be there to pick you up." he whispered in her ear before turning and leaping out of the veranda window.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics as she walked towards the big white building that served as the Leaf Village's hospital, where she gave her name to the girl at the front desk and waited for Sakura to see her. She wasn't dissapointed when 2 minutes later the familiar pink-haired ninja made her way to Hinata and pulled her into a big hug. "Man its so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed. "Uh-huh, you to Sakura-chan." Hinata replied. "Well come on then, we'll make this short and sweet and then we can grab some lunch if you want." Sakura bounced away with almost the same energy as her blond teammate leading the raven haired ninja to follow meekly behind.

"Ok, I got to do the basics, you know, heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes, pregnancy test and that should just about do it." Sakura said pulling out a chart from her desk. "First I'll get you to pee on the stick so we can do the other things while we wait for a result, ok."

"Sure" Hinata replied and took the pregnancy test to the bathroom where she peed on it and put it on the paper towel Sakura had laid out for her.

"Right, lets get going then." Sakura preformed all the basics of the physical and declared her in perfect health, and just before leaving she gasped, forgetting about the pregnancy test. She picked it up and looked at it in surprise. "H-H-Hinata" she stammered.

"What?" Hinata replied turning to see her friend suddenly go pale.

"Y-Y-Your pregnant!"


End file.
